


Love is still the answer (take my hand)

by valesweetdreams



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Brian is a God, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Prophecy, Rituals, Roger is a good guy, Slightly inspired by the greek mythology, Smut, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: Roger grew up wanting to know what the god of life looks like. His mother always told him stories about how he provides everything for them because he’s the responsible for their most precious thing: their lives; stories about how he saved their people and how they should be always grateful for it; stories about the sacrifices they must make every year, so he won’t get mad at them and keeps protecting them.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Roger grew up wanting to know what the god of life looks like. His mother always told him stories about how he provides everything for them because he’s the responsible for their most precious thing: their lives; stories about how he saved their people and how they should be always grateful for it; stories about the sacrifices they must make every year, so he won’t get mad at them and keeps protecting them.

But what intrigued him the most was the sacrifices, he always imagined what they looked like and what the person felt once they were touched by the god. Every year they must give to the god an 18 years old girl or boy, virgin, but they were never told what the god does with those people. No one came back to tell the story. 

The person was chosen randomly and most of the families were proud when their son or daughter were chosen, it’s an honour to serve the god that will provide them their lives. But Roger’s mother was not very fond of it, unlike the other women she only has two children, a boy and a girl, and she doesn’t want to lose either of them. Roger, on the other hand, with the time changed his curiosity with the will to serve and the hope to be one of the chosen one.

But when he was almost there, two months before he turned 18 something happened to him. And he was so ashamed, he kept blaming himself and was sad that they took away his only chance to fulfill his biggest dream. His life was over even before it even started. 

It all got worse when he was, indeed, the chosen one. The priests were already starting the preparations, his mother was crying in her room, his sister having no idea what was happening and why everyone was sad, and he was desperate because this time the ritual will not be completed.

He tried to think that it was not his fault, but he was hanging out with friends when he was supposed to stay at home dedicating himself to what truly mattered: their god. But now he will be mad at him, probably. Will he kill him and demand that the people give him another sacrifice? Or will he stop protecting them just because Roger wasn’t careful enough?

He was prepared the same way as the others, he thinks, no one can see what they do. His mother kept crying and his heart broke when they had to say goodbye. He didn’t tell her about what happened, he just told her that he’s happy to serve their god and save their people. He is not lying.

He was put in white clothes, a dress. He thinks that this is the procedure for either boys or girls. He was then blindfolded and put to lay on something hard, maybe a rock. He’s thankful that this is a private ritual and the other people can’t see him, he’s probably a mess because he started crying.

“Don’t worry, the master will not hurt you,” a priest says. And this is not what he’s worried about, he dreamed for this moment for so long and he just wanted to make his god proud of him. And he can’t. But he won’t tell them a word about it, after all he will be able to actually see the god, right, he doesn’t need the intermediates this time.

After an hour or so they left him alone. Everything was dark, he thinks, he can’t see any light through the blindfold. He’s in a place no one ever heard about, if something goes wrong, no one will be able to find him. But isn’t that the intention? He doesn’t even want to go back, he’s not afraid of the god, he’s afraid of what he might think of him.

Everything was silent. If he wanted to he could get up, he wasn’t tied to anything, but for some reason he couldn’t move. It’s then when he realized he wasn’t alone anymore. At first he felt a presence, like a breeze when you are too hot and need a cold air, but then it changed to a human presence, like there was another body in the same place, and eyes staring at him.

“Hello Roger,”

A shiver ran down his spine upon hearing it. It’s the most beautiful voice he ever heard. He has a sense of dejavu but it’s probably the sensation everyone has. Now he wants to move, he wants to take off his blindfold and give himself to the god that's standing before him, so close but also so far.

Then he remembers he’s not worth it.

“I’m so sorry, my lord, I’m not worth it of this moment,” he says, wanting to remain calm, but a tear falls from his eyes against his will. He feels a finger touching his cheek and wiping away the tear, he wants to lean at the touch, so soft.

“And why would you think like this?” The god asks. He probably knows already, Roger thinks, and is only testing him.

“I don’t fulfill all the demands to be your offering, sir,” this time he starts crying, how can he be so pathetic? But again, the god helped him by wiping the tears and he is torn between the touch and what he’s supposed to say. “I-I am not a virgin anymore… I let some men take advantage of me… I’m so sorry, all I wanted was to be here, in this moment”

He wanted to keep talking, to explain everything, that he can make it up somehow, that he will prove himself and won’t even let him down again, but the god didn’t let him finish.

“Roger, I know it. You did nothing wrong, you were having fun with your friends, and I never forbidden it. But they did, you said no and they didn’t stop, I would never blame you for it,” the god says while taking off his blindfold. “I hope it will work here too,” he says more to himself than to Roger. “I know because I was there, Roger, I saved you,”

The blond has his eyes closed, he wasn’t crying anymore, the god probably controls it too. But it’s too much information, and he’s about to see him?

“I usually don’t go out, but I felt something bad was about to happen and couldn’t let you go,”

“Why?” He asks, he’s not sure if he’s following, and he still didn’t have the courage to open his eyes, even if it is the god’s will for him to see him, but this time he can choose not to look.

“I am the god of life, Roger… and by the way, you can call me Brian, and open your eyes,”

Roger was surprised. Yeah, it makes sense he’s the god of life but… wait. He said he saved him, and he couldn’t let him go, and that he’s… he has a name? “Why did you need to save me? And…” 

He opens his eyes and he wishes he had done it before. Instead of some divine thing, or whatever he imagined, he saw a man. Tall, thin, with a big curly dark hair, white skin and hazel eyes, wearing the same white dress Roger is wearing. And he saw him before, that same night… oh.

“They were going to kill you, Roger, if that’s what you’re asking, and I couldn’t let them do it. I don’t like to intervene on those things but… something pulled me to you, you are special, and only now I can see it,”

“I saw you there… But… Brian…” it’s odd to say a regular name. “You didn’t need me to be a virgin?”

Brian laughs, and if Roger didn’t know he was a god, he would say it’s not from this world. “No, actually I don’t need those things either virgin or 18, I don’t know why they thought I would like it, but I really don’t care,” he smiles and Roger this time smiles back. He’s also pulled by something towards him.

“So what happens to the other people?” He’s always been curious to know.

“They can’t see me in my true form, if a mortal sees me they die. It’s kind of funny because, you know… but don’t worry, they all are happy in a place called heaven, that’s where I live and there they can see me,” Brian explains.

“But I didn’t die, did I?”

“No, Roger, you didn’t, I took off your blindfold even before the ritual started. You are special because you can see me in this form,”

“And why am I special?” He asks, he has so many questions, everything he knew before coming here was kind of wrong and this is messing with his mind. So Brian, their god, their god of life, saved him even before he was chosen, showed himself to him, then made him see him before the ritual? And he has a name.

“Because you were born for it, didn’t you hear the story? It’s true… I have been looking for my love since the beginning of the world.”

Roger heard the story. They said that a beautiful girl will born on Earth, she would be the most beautiful girl the world has ever seen, she would grow up among the people and live a normal life, but a mark in her right arm would show up as she turn 18 and it would be the sign that she was the other half of the god of life, that she was the person chosen by the Great God to make his son complete. Some people thought she would be the death, but the goddess of the death is already among them, she already exists.

“But she’s supposed to be a girl and have a mark in her arm, I’m not a girl and I don’t have a mark in my arm,” he says, confused, it can’t be  _ him _ .

“It’s just an interpretation that you all did wrong. It’s quite common, actually. But I’ve been waiting for this moment, and I thought Father had played with me and unlike my other brothers and sisters I don’t have a half that would complete me. But it turns out that I do.” He takes Roger’s hands. “And it’s you.”

Roger doesn’t know what to say. Everything is being so different from what he thought, he came here waiting to be sacrificed but is leaving being the god’s lover? Will he ever leave? When will he live now? 

“What do I do now?” He asks, honestly. And by the look in Brian’s face he knows the blond is still confused.

“You won’t need to complete the ritual, but we’ll need to consummate the union. Then you will come to live with me, in the heaven. There you will be by my side, you will help me to make better choices and with you I will be a better god to my people.” He is so animated, Roger can see he’s been waiting for this moment for so long, and it’s all because of  _ him _ , he is the cause of their god being so happy. He apparently didn’t respond to him in an acceptable time, because he continued. “It’s ok if you don’t want it, it’s your choice too. It can be overwhelming and you are still confused. If you choose not to come with me, I will send you safely to your home and without bad memories,”

He’s giving him a way out? What would the people think? That the god rejected him and so he won’t bless them this season? They will kill him if so… or Brian will punish them because of it and it will be all his fault.

“What will happen if I don’t?” He asks, just to make sure, he doesn’t want to be the cause of a disgrace.

“You will live a happy life, I’ll make sure to ask my sister to find you a good wife, you will love her and have many kids, you will have a good land and nothing will be lacking for you and your family. But when you die, you won’t come here because you won’t be able to reincarnate.”

And Brian tells it to him without emotion and it breaks Roger’s heart. Why did he ask it? But another thing got his attention too. “Reincarnate?”

“I chose the people who will live, when someone dies, I judge if they were worth it to go to heaven and then, in the future, go back to life. Everyone who’s borning right now, I personally chose to be on earth. Sometimes I have new souls that Father creates, and you were one of them. As you are my chosen one, if you decide not to follow your destiny, you won’t be able to be with me or go back to earth after.”

And it’s sad, Roger thinks. Having a good and happy life for what? For being a dickhead and not accepting his destiny?

“And if I stay with you I will help you, right? I would be by your side forever? I wouldn’t die, right?”

“You are right, Roger,”

“I would be a fool not to accept, Brian. Not only because of it, but because I always loved you. I had no idea why, I’ve always been so obsessed with you, I always wanted to know what happened here and get to know you. But now I know. I love you.”

“I love you too, Roger.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You can choose whatever you want,” Brian says.

“What?” Roger only understood that he was supposed to be with him, everything else was still a blur in his mind.

“The place, the room, the bed, what we’ll have there, everything. You can choose and you’ll have it,” he explained. Oh, so he’s talking about the moment they will consummate their relationship.

“Anywhere. As long as I am with you.” Suddenly the place they are in changes, it’s no longer that cave, but it’s a beach, a very beautiful beach. The sun is high and he can hear the waves, there’s a slight breeze so he doesn’t feel too hot, he can feel the sand in his feet.

“Have you ever dreamed about going somewhere?”

“No, not really,” he’s being honest, “I actually never thought about the world outside,” he says, blushing. 

“That’s ok, there’s nothing wrong about it,” Brian touches his face and the place they are in change again. Now they are in what seems a bedroom, but there’s only one bed there, and no other things. “That’s my room,”

It’s a very light place, very simple, but beautiful, spacious, and Roger thinks there’s room for an entire house there. “So do you sleep?” He asks, moving to the bed.

Brian smiles. “No, I don’t, but this is the place I do everything. Inside, I mean, I like to be outside a lot, but when a soul asks for a meeting it’s here I receive them,” he explains.

“And we’re going to have sex here?”

“If you want,”

“Yeah, I do, it’s ok...” Roger says, but in Brian’s ears it doesn’t sound convincing. 

Brian closes his eyes and Roger wonders what he’s doing. He thinks if maybe staying here he will understand better, he only knows Brian for a few minutes and he already wants to understand everything about his world, to do things right.

Suddenly another person appears in the room. It’s a man, or not, he’s a god too, smaller than Brian, apparently the same height as Roger, he’s brunet, has a darker skin, short hair and a mustache, and he hugs Brian.

“Oh, this is so good that you called me, I need your help too,” the other god says, completely oblivious of Roger’s presence ther. “There’s this war, and me and Miami want it to stop, but they won’t, can’t you please let one of them return to life so they can stop it?”

Brian rolls his eyes. “Can I do it after? I have more important subjects here,” and Roger smiles, so he’s more important than a war, he was only the most important person in his mum’s life and it was normal for a family.

“Is this your boy? Finally! Now will you stop crying all year because you are alone?” Roger has to laugh at it, and Brian is just annoyed.

“This is Roger, Roger, this is my brother Freddie,” Roger smiles at him, trying to be polite, well, Freddie is family now, he guesses?

“Nice to meet you, Rog, don’t let Bri here bore you, if he talks too much you can always come to mine,” he winks. Roger is still too shy to respond to the teasing, but if Brian and Freddie are that close he knows they will be good friends in the future.

“Enough with that Freddie, I need you to go inside Roger’s memories and erase one in particular,” that surprised both of them, Freddie because Brian never asked something like this and Roger because he has no idea what is happening.

Brian comes closer to the blond, taking his hand. “Freddie is the god of the memories, he has the power to erase people’s memories, and that’s why we are so close. We work together, when I chose a soul to go back to the living he’s the one who resets their memories, so they can create new ones,”

Roger nods, but he lets Brian finish. “I think you deserve to forget what happened to you. If I could I would’ve stopped them, but we can interfere… I already interfered so much. I want you to be happy, Rog, and if forgetting will make you happy…”

And now he wants to cry. Of course he wants to forget, he wants to create new memories with  _ his _ god, he doesn’t want to close his eyes and remember that night. But he does want to remember that  _ his _ god saved his life. “Yes, please,”

So Freddie steps in, he puts both of his hands in Roger’s face, holding him and looking right into his eyes. Roger finds Freddie’s eyes pretty, not the same way as Brian’s, but he wonders if he has someone as Brian has him. 

“Yes, darling, his name is Jim, Brian here was the only one officially single,” wow, so he can read what he’s thinking?

“Yes, I’m accessing your memories, I can see everything you ever lived, saw and are thinking right now,” he looks at Brian and takes off his hands, winking at Roger. “Ok, it’s done. And Bri? He really loves you,”

“Thank you, Freddie, I really owe you one,” 

“Just help us with the war, ok? There must be some of the guys here,”

“I’ll do it, Fred, don’t worry,”

And as Freddie came, he went, and Roger was still trying to figure out what happened. It didn’t hurt, he didn’t feel a thing, and now he doesn’t have a memory anymore?

He decides to ignore it, because as soon as they were alone, Brian came close, and with that the desire of  _ having _ him returned. “Do you do it too?” He asks, already melting as their lips almost touch.

“Do what?” Brian asks back, his soft breath catching Roger’s face and making him shiver even more.

“Make me almost beg for you?” He whispers, wishing that the kiss already started.

“No, that’s you and you have the same effect in me,” and then finally,  _ finally,  _ they kiss, it’s soft, Brian’s lips taste like heaven, and Roger smiles at the thought because of course it will taste like heaven, that’s where they are, isn’t it? Brian leads them to the bed, it’s also soft, the softest bed he’s been in, the sheet is pure silk, he never thought he would feel them in his life.

“I know you like them,” Brian says between kisses. “The sheets, I mean,”

“Yeah… hmmm… I love it,” and now he’s not sure if he is talking about the sheets or about Brian getting down on his throat and kissing it, making him shiver again.

“You do?” He then starts taking his clothes off, it’s so easier with the white dress, in one motion he is already naked, and he wonders if it is humanly possible or if maybe  _ his _ god makes it faster. He doesn’t care, because in seconds he is laying with his back against the soft mattress, with Brian on top of him, thank  _ god _ naked, and pressing kisses against his whole body, kisses that seem like feathers, others that feel like he’s burning. He discovered parts of his body he didn’t know he had and could be touched like this. Brian touches him softly with his hands, when he’s up he touches his cheeks, the back of his neck, taking off some hair that is glued there because he can’t stop sweating; when he’s down he touches his arms, his sensitive nipples making him moan even more.

But it gets much much better when Brian gets  _ really  _ down. He starts teasing, kissing his thighs, his groin, until finally, finally he gets to the tip of his dick, pressing soft kisses there. In the middle of the haze inside his mind, Roger thinks if maybe he will be able to do it too, to make Brian feel good like this too.

“Don’t worry, I’m already in heaven with you,” Brian whispers, almost like he is reading his mind. And Roger really wanted to say something else, but when he opened his mouth the only thing that came out was a loud moan, because Brian is doing something that is making him see stars.

He’s massaging his penis and balls, putting pressure on it, and it alone would already make him go crazy, but there’s more. He’s also making wonders with his tongue on the perineum, going all the way near his entrance, and then going back, teasing and teasing. 

He thought it was already good, but when Brian finally made the pressure with his tongue to enter his hole, he had to roll his eyes and hold the sheet with both hands. All the stimulus is too much for him.

“I… I’m gonna…” he tries to say, but it’s really impossible to form words. “Please,” he begs. He doesn’t know what he’s begging for, but he wants everything.

“You can cum, baby, cum for me,” and hearing these words in that soft voice makes him have the best orgasm he ever had in his life, he’s breathing heavily and he has to close his eyes.

But if he thought it had ended he was mistaken. He was still trying to come down from his first orgams when he felt Brian finger entering him. It’s a good feeling, it didn’t hurt at all as he thought it would, but with it he can feel the lube, despite his state he finds a space to get confused. Sensing it, Brian explains.

“Everything is natural, don’t worry, it’s only your body reacting, here things are different,” he says while leaning down to give Roger a kiss, still massaging his insides. He can feel himself getting hard again.

“Hmm… more, please,” he begs, and of course Brian is happy to oblige. He adds another finger, scissoring them, opening him up, although if it is his body reacting, he really thinks he is ready.

But then a new sensation came once Brian found the spot, Roger screams in pleasure and Brian keeps the pressure there. He then adds a third finger and Roger can’t handle it anymore. “Please, please, I need you,” he manages to say.

Brian makes him lock his ankles on his back, putting them closer. Then Brian, carefully, lines himself and starts pressing in, slowly, and it kills Roger, he is  _ desperate _ . When he finally bottoms out, he leans on Roger to press a kiss on his lips. And they stay like this, closer than even, as they make love. 

Yes, Roger would describe it as making love, because it is gentle, not too slow but also not too fast, and he loses track of time. This time they come together, as one. And that’s what they are from now on, they are only one in two bodies. 

\---

They are laying in the bed, Roger with his back on Brian’s chest, and Brian caressing Roger’s arms. Roger can’t believe this really happened. The last hours changed his life completely. He went there thinking he was going to die and ended up being the person from the prophecy.

“Bri?” The god is with his eyes closed, but Roger knows he’s not sleeping. Well, does he sleep at all?

“Yes, love?”

“Can I ask you something?” He still has many doubts about his new life.

“Of course, whatever you want,” he kisses his forehead. Roger smiles.

“So now I’m immortal too?”

“Yes, now you are like me. What we just did finished the ritual, we are officially together,” 

“But we can do it again, right?” Roger asks too, he enjoyed the moment so much for it to be just a ritual thing.

“Yes, of course, whenever you want, we have all the time in the world… beside work,” Roger nods. He guesses he will learn with time, or maybe he already knows what to do and it will come naturally.

“And people on earth will know that the prophecy was fulfilled? And that it was me?”

Brian shakes his head. “No, they will keep thinking it’s about to come. It’s what gives them hope for better days...”

“And you can’t give them better days?” Roger asks innocently.

“There are things that are not in our control. The death, for example, she just collects the souls, she doesn’t make people die…”

“But what about Freddie’s request?”

“These are exceptions, we can’t interfere that much or we will be punished, we have, how can I explain? We have quotas… I spent one of mine saving you, and it was the better choice I ever made,”

“And you have how many now?”

“Only a few… but I don’t regret it…”

Roger feels a tension and decides to change subject, he will find more about it later, after all they have forever now. “So when will I meet your brothers?”

Brian laughs. “We’ll have a meeting soon, and you will see they are crazier than you thought, Freddie is the nicest, he gave us all names…”

Roger smiles. This new life is just beginning and he’s seeing that it’s not as easy as one may think. But he is ready for everything. Because he is with Brian and he feels invincible.


End file.
